


Work That Corner!

by Lancelotv01 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cop Keith, Coran coran the secretary, Drag Queen Hunk, Galra is a Gang, Human Zarkon, M/M, Matt will eventually weasel his way in there, Pidge forensic technician, Prostitute Lance, police chief Allura, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lancelotv01
Summary: Working at night was given a whole new meaning to Lance McClain five years ago when he was sixteen and first started working the corner. He's 21 now and under heavy control of the Galra. This is simply life for him, until he meets a certain cop who just might change his entire way of life.





	1. Street worker

Working at night was given a whole new meaning to Lance McClain five years ago when he was sixteen and first started working the corner. At first he was a twink like thing too shy to make much money, but now he was rolling in extra cash. He knew exactly what men want and how they wanted it, even the straight ones. Occasionally he’s get a female customer to approach him, and who is he to say no to a pretty face? Regardless Lance was good at what he does, almost perfect.

 

Strutting up Altea road which was _his_ curb he let his sultry tan body do the talking. Tan curves turnings heads. He wore a white cropped hoodie with ripped jeans and heels. As if he wasn't tall enough, he just needed to be an extra three inches up there. Lance chuckled as a black BMW pulled up next to him tinted black window rolling down to reveal his boss. He leaned down to the window ass sticking out for all who passed to marvel at. Some might say this man was a pimp, but Sendak was nothing but class. Violet black hair gently slicked back and reddish-brown eyes that could scare anyone into submission. The suit he wore was black this time adorned with a purple tie, though he was always in a different suit each time Lance saw him.

 

“Hey, papi.” He greeted the elder man, a chortle of laughter exiting him as he crawled into the car.

 

“Lance, how have things been?” Sendak offered him a cigar which he kindly declined. Lance was more a drinker than a smoker.

 

“Alls good here, keeping a close eye on girls trying to walk up on my corner, money's coming in good tonight. Picked up good business, if you know what I mean.” Lance smirked giving the man a voluptuous wink. If not for his social standing Lance would be all over this man, he had money, security, and sadly a wife with kids. Lance was no home wrecker.

 

“Amazing, I knew I could count on my number one.” Sendak replied stoically, “so, tonight's payments?” He muttered a large hand gently reaching out towards Lance. He was not fooled by the soft gesture, those hands have killed before and Sendak sure as hell wouldn't be scared to snap a twig like Lance in half if he was short _again._ Sendak was malicious, and if not for his running mouth Lance was sure his heart rate would be three times as fast as it already was.

 

“Why, of course.” He purred leaning over to reach into his back pocket pulling out a fat wad of cash that he had accumulated over the night. Once they met quota everyone mainly just worked for themselves to get a bit of extra cash. Sendak grabbed the balled up money thumbing through it with a content smile.

 

“Fantastic, as always. Now run along little kitty, wouldn't want the local dogs tearing up my favorite toy” Sendak chuckled as Lance popped the door open exiting the vehicle. Not a second after shutting the door he sped away and another car rolled up next to him.

 

Business was booming.

 

“Wow, you wait just for me?” Lance bat his long eyelashes at the male, giving his best sultry look. Lance chuckles talking up the driver. He’s a large burly man, dark hair covering his arms and face. He looks to be in his mid forties and a total newbie to this kinda stuff. Lance can tell by the way his clammy hands grip the steering wheel with white knuckles. “Cheating?” he asks with a sad smile and the man nods. He looks like the general type to have an affair. “Look, dude, I’m not really supposed to-do this, but do you really think you should be here right now? I could totally mug you right now, and I’m a twink.” Lance chortles the man looks down shamefully.

 

“Just...needed to relieve some stress is all.” he grumbles and Lance could understand, but he was not going to use his services to be a homewrecker. If he could help it. 

 

“Before you come to me, why don’t you try and talk it out with her?” He gives the driver a toothy grin, before red white and blue are flashing behind him. Lance always found it ironic how those colors were to signify freedom, until they were flashing behind you.

 

“Evenin’ officer! I was just giving this kind man directions!” Lance waves to the cops who are flashing lights in his direction. His outfit gleams to life under their harsh rays.

 

“Alright, sure thing. You got ID?” The shortest of the two officers asks, a hand on his thin hips. He’s curvey under that uniform and Lance has never adored someone in a suit so much. Except maybe the man's partner; he's big, and broad. A scar decorating his nose and he knows exactly who this man is. Shirogane Takashi. Once upon a time, long ago, when Lance was but a young lad he looked up to this man, but right now the only looking up he’s doing is the physical kind due to the man’s tall stature. Maybe it’s because Lance was now on the other side of the law, or the simple fact that he just grew out of it, either way Lance didn’t harbor the same feelings he did seven years ago.

 

“Why! Would you look at that! I seem to have left it in my other pants!” Lance pats his pockets faking to look for them. “Can’t you handsome men just let a pretty man, and this fine gentlemen go for tonight? I promise you we weren’t doing any harm officers.” Lance smirks at them

 

“Sir, you know prostitution is illegal right?” Shiro says flashing his light in Lance’s general direction he’s momentarily blinded by the gaze raising his arms to block out the rays.

 

“Is it? Why! Good thing I wasn’t doing anything of the sort!” He smiles innocently, though his outfit and sex hair he was sporting didn’t quite agree with him.

 

“Sir I’m gonna need you to step away from the car and walk towards me.” the shortest one tells him and he shoots a wink at the man in the vehicle before strutting over there in his heels. The shoes hit the asphalt with a clack, and soon enough the busy street is filled with people watching him. “Hands on your head,” the man spouting demands is shorter than he, but he’s rather buff seeing as the short sleeved shirt shows off his muscles rather nicely. Lance does as told and places his tan hands against the back of his head as he continues the last few steps to the other. The man begins to pat him down gently, searching his rather revealing clothing for any weaponry of the sort. The man pulls away from him once he’s done. “Please place your hands on the vehicle.” he continues and Lance complies as Shiro is talking to the driver, and from the way the man is sobbing in the front seat he totally just sold Lance out.

 

That _jerk_.

 

Shiro nods and soon after they exchange a couple more words the man is driving off. Shiro returns to the car and flashes the light a little in Lance’s eyes, checking for any sign of drug or alcohol use most likely.

 

“Sir, what’s your name?” Shiro asks him and Lance pretends to think about it.

 

“Rebecca, but people on the street call me sugar lips.” he sniggers.

 

“Sir, please take this seriously and you can leave, what’s your name?” Shiro asks again and Lance can only titter at their words. His more logical side is telling him to comply, but regardless if he did or not he would end up in the back seat. Since, as they said, prostitution is illegal.

 

“Alright you caught me. It’s...Lisa.” Lance is booming with laughter from the man’s reaction. Shiro shakes his head turning his flashlight down away from Lance’s body.

  
“Put him in the back, clearly he isn’t going to interact with us.” Shiro grumbles, the other begins to read him his rights not long after and Lance rolls his eyes. He’s probably been arrested enough times to memorize it as well as they have. Lance willingly sits in the back, watching from the rear view mirror as the black BMW lay hidden in the shadows. He was going to be in so much trouble, he was sure. After Lance was situated the policemen drove off to bring him back to the station and Lance waited silently in the back of the vehicle.


	2. Queens and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Hunk, and the real interrogation begins.

Waiting for his interrogators was hell. Lance was left to wallow in the anxiety of the Galra watching him and deciding his punishment. He hoped that he, at the very least, looked good. To his right, a drag queen sat crying in their chair. What Lance could guess was once perfect eyeliner was now smudged all over thick tan cheeks. To his left, an edgy teenage boy sat with a look similar to Lance’s. Ultimately, while deciding who he should talk to, the wailing of the person next to him was beginning to make him nervous, and rather irate as well.

 

“Hey beautiful, what are you in here for?” He asks, voice soft and caring as he reached over to pat the drag queen’s shaking shoulders. They look up at him with golden eyes, clearly wearing contact lenses.

 

“J-Just... I-I-I made a huge mistake and I-I’m a litt-little tipsy, so-sorry.” They slurred, and Lance easily shrugs it off. This hasn't been the first, nor will it ever be the last time he has had to deal with a drunk person.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” He offers, the arm that isn't chained to the chair reaching out to draw them into a small side hug. Lance came from a big family, and he was always the type to comfort little ones, he loved being able to support people he liked. Same went to the other girls he worked with. When things got hard, or when the drugs wore off, especially when withdrawals hit, Lance would be there to hold their hair back, and nurse them to health.

 

“I-I was a-at a party and oh gosh, I already have a record, a-and I drove a-any wa-way c-cause I didn'-didn't wan-wanna bother an-anyone,” he dabs under his eyes to remove some of the mascara and gel eyeliner. “A-and I just fee-feel so stupid! I coul-could have avoided all of this!” They cry, burying their face into Lance’s white hoodie. Any other person would be pissed -- White and makeup weren't really a good mix -- but Lance simply let them sob into his once white hoodie. He’s never had to deal with such a large person crying on him before, but there’s always a first for everything.

 

“Hey  hey, shhh,” he murmurs softly petting their long dark wig. “We all fuck up on this road, but it's okay. You're getting places, and if I were you I would learn from this. You can't keep making the same mistakes. now wipe those tears and get back on your feet, gorgeous!” He chuckles, the other wipes the small shed of tears left before turning to smile at him.

 

“Th-thank you, but you realize I'm a guy right?” He states and Lance smiles back.

 

“Doesn't mean you can't be pretty.” He shrugs the other is staring at him with eyes wide and adoring, like how a child sees their mother for the first time.

 

“Thank you.” He whispers to Lance. He chuckles softly at the words, there was no need to thank him.

 

“It's no problem, I'm Lance by the way.” He smiles and the other is smiling back at him.

 

“Hunk...Hunk Garrett.” He introduces himself reaching to shake Lance’s hand, he jerks his hand forward to shake it as well, but is caught by the chains that bind him to the seat. “Yikes, sorry.” Hunk chuckles and Lance grins.

 

“It's nothing.” He hums, a figure approaches him not long after.

 

“They're ready to see you now, come with me.” She states. The police officer is female, and extremely dashing in her uniform. Her accent is thick and her dyed white hair is pulled into a neat bun. Though she gives off the aura of a natural born leader she's emanating a warmth that would make anyone want to trust her. Her blue eyes scan Lance as he stands up and again cuffs his hands behind his back. “That was very nice of you, thank you for getting him to stop crying.” She states once their far enough away.

 

“It's no biggie.” He grins allowing her to lead him to the back of the station. He's brought to a small room behind all the police cubicles, many of them are doing boring office work. Lance can't imagine how lame it must be to exist as an _office cop_ , the name alone sounded ridiculous.

 

“Wait here, they'll be with you momentarily.” She states uncuffing him before, again, cuffing him to the chair. Lance has ample time to check out her perfect curves as she leaves. Damn, he hates to see her go but loves to watch her leave. Once the door shuts and the click of the lock rings through the silent room he's left in the silence. Lance closes his eyes not very comfortable in the quiet room, silence always made him feel uneasy. He needed the thrill, loud music, movement, something to keep his mind from being so... _still_. His leg twitches up and down as his fingers play with white cloth stained with make up. He feels a panic attack rising but tries to control it with his breathing. It's easier said than done.

 

_Try to imagine your escape route_

 

The thought invades him for a moment and while the idea seemed good at the time it just proved to be silly. He could pick up the chair and run, but he wouldn't get very far from the station running with a chair in his twink arms (He couldn't imagine running down Main Street with a chair on his shoulders). He could try and slip his wrist out of the locks, but that would be bad for his smooth skin. Lance would rather die than risk ruining his hands (Especially his “working” hand). After a moment of stupid thinking Lance let's his mind wander back into the silence and he isn't quite used it. He doesn't know what time it is, but guesses it's past four in the morning since this is usually the time he's allowed to leave. He opens his eyes to keep himself from falling asleep in the cool room. Looking around he noticed it looked rather poor, nothing but a table a water cooler and a couple chairs. Lance had either been watching way too much CSI: Miami or this interrogation room wasn't up to standard. Lance kept his arms crossed over his exposed stomach due to the cold room and tried to focus on anything other than how much trouble he'd be in for getting caught.

 

Weakness was an infection and it was better to cut it off than let it spread. The gang’s motto rung in his head and it made Lance convulse with whole body shivers. He could only imagine the kind of hell that would be waiting for him when they got him back. If he wasn't a prison bitch by the time they found him, or if they even bothered to look for him. He jumped at the small sound the door made when it swung open. In walked the two very men who arrested him, captain short stack and Shiro.

 

“We managed to pull your file up Mr. McClain, didn't know you already did time for previous prostitution.” Shiro slaps his file down on the table and Lance simply shrugs at the file.

 

“Since you know my last name it's safe to say you know my first name, so call me Lance.” He responds in a monotonous way. He's completely unlike when they first arrested him. Shiro sat down across from him while the other stayed glued to the wall on the far side, simply eyeing Lance like he killed a guy.

 

“Alright, Lance, I'm just gonna ask you some questions alright?” Shiro speaks to him as if Lance were a small child and not a convict who had been arrested before. “Are you on any drugs or medication?” Shiro begins and Lance nods.

 

“I take antidepressants and some stuff for ADHD.” He responds with a shrug. Lance hated talking about it, he hated mentioning how fucked up he was.

 

“Alright, what were you doing when we found you?” Shiro asked again after jotting down his previous answer.

 

“My fucking _job_ till you guys scared him away.” Lance snorted, voice angry and full of attitude. It was clear to see his tone alone was causing captain shorty to stir. He moved slightly closer to shiro as if Lance were some threat.

 

“Prostitution isn't a job, Lance.” Shiro mentioned and Lance glares at them.

 

“Maybe to _some_ it's not” he scoffs.

 

“No it's not, it's _slavery_ , you just managed to get better treatment than others. People _die_ doing what you do because these people just don't care for your safety.” Shiro shoots back rather quickly and Lance slumps into his seat.

 

“You don't know what you're talkin’ about” he grumbles under his breath. Finally another voice speaks up into the quiet room.

 

“What's your fucking problem? We're just trying to help you, that's our _job._ ” he snaps at Lance, voice thick with pepped up aggression from just witnessing Lances sass.

 

“Maybe I didn't _need_ your help! Maybe you could've just let me slide! Maybe I'm totally comfortable being taken care of by the Galra!” Lance is replies, he really didn't need them poking their head into his life. He was comfortable the way he was, regardless he was scared for himself every day, but it was a job that provided not only security for him, but lots and lots of money.

 

“Did you say you work under the Galra?” Shiro looks pale, sickly almost and Lance allows himself to calm down before answering.

 

“Yeah? What about it?” He grumbles angrily, shiro stands up from his position before running his fingers through his white bangs. Lance feels as if he'd overshared a bit.

 

“Damn it, I knew they were spreading out but I didn't think they'd reach this far out, they move quick.” He grumbles to his partner as the other places a calming hand on Shiro’s shoulder, the man only seems to grow more tense.

 

“Go let Allura know, I'll finish up here.” He states sitting where Shiro previously was before he leaves the room. “Normally it's not protocol to leave a cop by himself with a suspect, but things just got a bit more complicated and I'm gonna need you to comply with me.” He demands rather than asks. Lance pouts softly recrossing his arms over his exposed stomach. “I'm officer Keith Kogane, and I need you to listen _very_ carefully. What is your affiliation with the Galra?” He snaps and Lance snorts at his question. It was a pretty obvious answer.

 

“Oh, I'm the fucking secretary? What does it look like? I'm a goddamn prostitute” he replied sarcastically. Keith takes a deep breath to calm himself before continuing to the next question.

 

“Have you dealt with any higher ups in the gang?” He continues and Lance shrugs.

 

“Classified.” He sings and Keith clenches a fist as his glare hardens in Lance’s direction.

 

“This is extremely important here, lives are at stake, can you name anyone from the higher ups?” Keith asks again and Lance simply shakes his head. “Can you name a lower class gang member?” Another shake. “What can you tell me?!” He shouts in a frustrated tone, it was really easy to rile this boy up and Lance was enjoying it.

 

“Nothing if you want me to live.” Lance replies Keith reaches over, agitation clear in his stunning violet eyes. He's tugging Lance forward with his hoodie balled up in a white knuckle grip.

 

“Listen you, we've been chasing after the Galra for _months_ and you're our only lead right now, so you better make like a canary and sing.” Keith growls at him and Lance can only laugh at his attempt to threaten him.

 

“Sing like a canary! What are you? In an eighty’s film?!” Lance booms with laughter and the officer frowns even further. “Look I really can't say anything about them, they have their ways of monitoring me, and unless you want me dead I can't say jack shit.” Lance scoffs, he may not idolize his life but he somewhat enjoys living.

 

“What can you tell me?” Keith asks, he seemed to have calm down a bit, but still seems extremely agitated at the boy.

 

“I can tell you about myself, that's about it.” He shrugs, Keith folds his hands in his lap.

 

“Go ahead then.” He growls, eyes narrowed in on Lance. He returns the gaze with surprise written straight across his forehead. He's never had someone who actually wants to listen to him. The only type of talking he did about himself is to a customer about how good he is st taking it up the ass.

  
“Alright, what do you want to know?” His voice is suddenly shy and low in the quiet hum of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUNK AS A DRAG QUEEN IM SO SORRY BUT HE WOULD BE SO PRETTY  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!


	3. What's the Holt up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name is a pun  
> "What's the hold up?"  
> Lmao
> 
> Lance is utterly fucked when Sendak arrives  
> Keith is trying to contain his gay  
> Shiro is confused and emotional over Matt  
> Allura is doing her best

> _“What do you want to know?”_

Quite frankly Keith wanted to know everything about him, he had his eye on the prostitute the moment they had him in the back seat. Lance was loud one moment, then silent the next. He covered up everything with sass and sarcasm, and seemed like the type of guy who would pull pranks in a fast food drive through. Yet when they bring him to the station he's oddly selfless, he lends a shoulder to cry on to a complete stranger for no personal gain. Keith can barely handle his own family touching him, let alone some guy he just met, in a police station no less.

“Why are you affiliated with them?” Keith starts off simple and hopes to ease into the harder questions eventually. He's hoping he's coming across as calm, but by the way Lance is still tense, he's sure he isn't doing a very good job.

“Some debts needed to be paid to them. Dad skipped out when the Galra threatened him, then they threatened the family and I promised to solve it by working for them.” Lance shrugs his thin shoulders looking down at the table as if he were...disappointed. With how cocky he was before, freely admitting he was a prostitute, this kind of reaction was new to Keith. “They provide protection for me and my family. Everyone is safe as long as I keep doing this and I meet quota.” The tan male is oddly stoic, his blue eyes boring into Keith, and he feels a shiver crawl down his spine. Lance was rather intimidating if he tried hard enough.

“Alright, makes sense, who do you work for?” Keith asks again.

“Classified.” Lance replies leaning back into his chair away from Keith. “Look, you can ask me stuff about myself but I can't tell you anything about _them_ ,” Lance sneers, “unlike you cops I don't have a death wish.” He finishes. Keith sighs thinking long and hard about his next question. He needs information Lance can share but would provide useful to his investigation.

“What's your quota?” He's curious how much money Lance needs to make in one night, how many people he needs to sleep with in order to be able to make enough for the gang and himself to live peacefully.

“Seven hundred dollars a night.” Lance begins to pick at his nails, a universal sign for boredom, and Keith is watching the tan male dig at the little dirt under long nails. He imagines how those clear tips must have run across other’s bodies, how they would have scratched, how they would feel. Keith manages to choke down the blush working its way up, Keith knows he shouldn't be thinking about this at work, but his mind can't deny the man across from him was extremely attractive.

“Jeez, is that per person?” Lance nods at his question. “What happens if you don't meet quota?” Keith regrets the question, because Lance instantly pales. He's averting his gaze and begins to wipe sweaty hands on his jeans as his leg twitches a mile a minute.

“D-depends, everyone's punishment varies on the guy. Mine...he...he's malignant,” Keith hasn't heard the boy stutter one bit since he's been in the station, so the small, yet loud disturbance in his sentence makes Keith slightly nervous. “He, uh, got the number seven hundred br-branded on my thigh.” Lance’s body shakes and Keith can see the way he grows smaller in his chair.

“What like tattooed?” Keith asks, questioning why anyone would choose that as punishment. Lance shakes his head.

“No, I mean branded.” Lance replies, staring at Keith with wide eyes. Keith is shocked at the idea of doing that to someone just because of money. Then again, this was the Galra they were dealing with.

“I'm-I'm so sorry.” Keith whispers, worried if he were too loud he would scare him.

“It's fine, weakness is an infection, better to cut it off than let it spread.” Lance states it almost like second nature.

“What?” The question strikes Lance and he swallows hard.

“It's, uh, the Galra motto to keep us from being weak n’ all.” Lance isn't used to sharing so much about the gang, he feels an anxious pit in his stomach grow with every bit of information he shares. His bubbling anxiety almost made him numb to his surroundings, and if not for the door swinging open in his line of sight he would have never acknowledged it. The same woman that had led him into the room is back. Shoulders squared off and cyan blue eyes meeting his in a solid glare before darting to Keith.

“Is he cooperating?” She leans over Keith gazing upon what little information he has about the boy.

“Somewhat, he's being threatened, can't say much about the gang.” Keith replies her gaze is turned up to him again, she's glaring but there is no malice behind it. Lance likes to think she's focusing, trying to find ways to make him talk.

“Mr. McClain, I am Allura Albright, I commission this branch and I need you to listen carefully.” She states, her thick plush lips form a solid line against her stoic face. “Three years ago officer Shirogane here, and his previous partner Holt were investigating and underground drug cartel and came across the Galra. They were undercover, However, things became….complicated.” She gazes at the large man with worry written clear across her face. “They were unmasked during the operation. Shiro managed to escape and call in the forces...Holt was not so lucky. He was captured by the Galra and we are desperate.” She states, her hands clench trying to find the strength to uphold the weight of her failure. “So please, if there's anything you can tell us, anything at all…” she struggles to keep her voice from shaking. “Any bit of information you share with us today would be appreciated.” Her voice is solid but Lance can make out the quiver at the end of her sentence. All eyes are on him now and he doesn't like it, doesn't like being put on the spot like this.

“Ah, fuck me, look I'd _like_ to help but it's not just my life on the line but my _entire family_. I can't risk it.” Lance responds hands clenched in his lap. He knows more than anyone what it's like to lose someone important, he knows damn well, but as much as he would like to help he can't put his family’s life beyond anyone else’s. Allura manages a deep breath.

“Please, there has to be something, anything-” she's on the verge of begging if not for Lance cutting her off.

“No, do you want it in spanish too? _No_.” he huffs, unable to laugh at his own joke, he's too upset over them trying to push him for more information he can't even give. Allura gives him a pleading look before hardening her glare at him trying to find a last fighting word.

“What if I hold you in prison until the Galra send in someone to get you and interrogate the hell out of him?” Hearing her curse is similar to hearing your polite friend burp. It's unsettling and rather adventurous.

“Oh, that's so sweet of you to think I matter that much to them,” He snorts, “I'm a prostitute they can literally pick up anyone just like me. Just because I make good money doesn't mean they can't replace me with like five other guys.” He shrugs with a deadpanned gaze. Allura is loosing her footing in this uphill battle to make him talk. Lance and Allura hold each other's gaze making the already cold room feel like a tundra. Finally she releases a sigh and allows she has no chips to bargain with currently.

“I see...thank you for your cooperation thus far, you're welcome to leave.” She responds and Lance is mildly shocked. He can't believe they're just going to let him go like that, but he doesn't push for any further questions. He doesn't want them changing their minds. “However, I would like you to take this, perhaps you can contact us if you can share anything of use.” Allura is sliding a call card in his direction and out of simple habit, Lance accepts it.

“Alright, uh, thanks.” He shrugs, pocketing the card before he makes his way over to the door he turns to watch the three police officers. Their backs are turned to him, tense from knowing they have gotten so close as to have someone from the Galra in custody, but so far from knowing anything useful. Lance feels bad for them, but he'd feel even worse for putting his family in danger. He leaves them going the way he came. Grabbing his items from front desk he leaves the station. Checking his phone he realizes it's barely five only about an hour since they arrested him. Once away from the police he notices the morning busses are running already, which was good since he'd need to catch one home. He wouldn't know what to do if he had to walk ten miles. Sitting at the bus stop Lance sticks out like a sore thumb, he's doing the walk of shame but with pride. The hickeys he dons along with his ruffled white hoodie isn't making him very presentable, but he's just glad to be out of the police station.

He hops aboard the next bus that's headed in the direction of his house, and is delighted about the scarcity of people, the less to judge him the better. Lance sits in the back, allowing the hum of the bus’s roaring engine to calm him. It's been a long day and he almost falls asleep if not for his better knowledge. The bus stop he gets off at is two blocks from his neighborhood, and the sun is slowly beginning to peek over the mountains, Lance isn't fond of walking, he's gotten rather spoilt since Sendak has been giving him rides home. He manages the small ten minute walk to his house unscathed(ish).

Once his peach colored home comes into view he can't help but feel elated at the sight of old shingles, litter, and run down car in the driveway. It's an old house, shared with his other uncles and aunts. They live on the better end of California, rent is expensive but doable with their collective salaries. Even then, however, they can't afford a new home for all of them. Lance wishes for nothing more than a shower and a nap at this point, as he pushes his key into the hole he turns the knob. He first noticed the utter silence, which was odd for his extremely large family. By now the kids should be screaming and yelling trying to get ready for school, their parents chastising them to hurry. Lance freezes by the door his skin running cold--the silence--there was something always unusual about the silence.

“Mamá!” He calls peeking his head into the hall. He's greeted by the sound of those creaky cupboards before water is running in the sink. It's unusual to be able hear something like that, to be able to catch the house creak and items move. “Ma?” He tries once more before gaining a response.

“L-Lance!¡Puedes venir aquí!" She calls from the kitchen and he runs to her side. He's never heard his mother so scared, so vulnerable unless they were around. His body is tense as he enters the room of the large kitchen, the view before him makes his mouth go dry and his heart race. Sendak is in his home, their home. Everyone is crowded into the kitchen, mouths shut tight, being forced to sit at the family table. The man turns to him with a wicked grin upon white teeth, wearing the suit he saw him in not too long ago.

“Lance, how nice it is to see you. I was just thought I'd come visit you after today’s...mishaps” Sendak chuckles shutting off the faucet when his glass of water is filled. He brings the ice cold beverage to his lips, allowing a swig of hydration before continuing. “So..what have you told them?” He asks before setting the glass down on the table between two kids. The action he provides has mothers clenching onto their kids, who choke back small whimpers and whines alike.

“n-Nothing I swear.” Lance chokes out, he doesn’t acknowledge he’s shaking, too overcome with fear to think about anything. Sendak offers him a small chuckle.

“Of course, Lance,” he mutters again bringing the glass to his lips. Lance has no time to react before two other Galra members are grabbing him. “Bring him to the basement, we’ll remind him why he shouldn’t say anything.” Sendak finishes before dumping the rest of the water into the sink.

“He-hey! I didn't say nothin’ I swear! ¡Suéltame imbécil!” He screams, long legs kicking out but he's no match for the other’s strength. Sendak chuckles softly walking behind the two guards and Lance.

“English, Lance,” he pesters,“and don't worry we trust you were good and kept your pretty mouth shut.” Sendak smirks, Lance looks over his shoulder to see the large man following them and feels his stomach sink even further. “We just need to remind you why you should _keep_ it shut.”

“Deja a mi hijo, hijo de punta!" it’s his mother’s voice, followed by the thwacking of what Lance could only guess would be her slippers. She’s putting up a fight for his sake, but Lance worries for her, worries what they would do to her. A loud slap rings into the room followed by his mother’s pained yelp and Lance can’t turn his head far enough to witness what’s happening, he doesn’t know if he wants to.

“Shut your whore mouth with your nonsense spanish! When we’re in the vicinity you speak english! Now do your motherly duties and get the little ones ready for school while we take care of your son.” Sendak finishes shutting the basement door as he and the galra descend the stairs. He lets his feet drag across each bump and can only pray to whatever god is present they do the most minimal damage to him possible.

 

* * *

 

“I can't believe you just let him go like that.” Shiro mutters to Allura who is working through her documents, she had been in the station three hours prior to her usual start time, she lacked proper rest but still managed to work without complaint. However Shiro worried for her, worried she may work herself right into the ground.

“Shiro, I have a feeling he'll be calling us soon and I need you to be prepared for that.” She replied placing carefully made files away in their case folders. Shiro gives her a questioning look, eyebrow arched and unbelieving of her statement.

“Why is that?” He doesn't understand her reasoning, but acknowledges it's this very kind of reasoning that got her to become commissioner. She's bustling about trying to get files reorganized and keep her mind off the missing persons case still taking up her desk. Matt Holt, the finest undercover agent they had and they weren't even sure he were alive.

“You dealt with the Galra up close as have I, he’s...different.” She stops what she's doing letting dainty fingers linger over the file “He's kind, and selfless; qualities the Galra lack, I trust him.” She finalizes her statement with a solid gaze and shiro recognizes the look. It can only be described as the stubbornness that is Allura Albright.

“Alright, I trust you.” He states resting his prosthetic hand against her well toned forearm. Allura grins laying her hand against his giving the man a comforting grin. “I'm just...scared. We've been searching for him all this time, who's to say he's not already dead?” Shiro frowns at his own words, unable to contain his disappointment in himself for not being able to rescue Matt sooner.

“Matt is a valuable asset for them I’m sure they would find something for him. Though it may not be easy work I'm sure he's alive.” Allura assures him she draws her hand up his shoulder rubbing comforting circles into his muscle. “Everything will be okay, Takashi, I promise.” She whispers before drawing the man in to peck at his lips. He lets her push him gently before resting his lips on hers, a content sigh escaping him. Allura always managed to find a way to calm him down. Shiro isn't exactly sure what he did wrong in his past life to lose a friend like Matt, but more importantly he wants to know what he did right as to end up with a woman as amazing as Allura. She was his rock, his earth, his everything.

“Alright, okay, thank you.” He mutters before gently pressing his lips against hers once more. “I'm going home to rest since I'll be patrolling with Keith tonight, don't overwork yourself too much, commissioner.” He chuckles allowing himself to sneak one more kiss before waltzing out of her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes venir aquí = come here/can you come here 
> 
> Suéltame imbécil = let me go asshole 
> 
> Deja a mi hijo, hijo de punta! = you son of a bitch let go of my son 
> 
> I used spanishdict.com cause I ain't no boo boo the fool. I don't use google translate  
> But if the translations are off someone please let me know and correct me!  
> Tune in next chapter to see if Lance is okay and perhaps see Pidge? :)


	4. Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's mom is tired of her son's bullshit and takes things into her own hands.  
> Keith and Shiro are glad about the call, but compromises must be made.  
> Keith is disgusted and intrigued by how selfless Lance can be.

Lance stared through sore eyes as smoke filled the room, the mixed scent of blood and Sendak’s cigars sadly reminded him that he was all too alive. The skinny man lay on his side curled up to try and protect him from the blows they were delivering to his skinny body.

 

“Dejen **.”** He whispers to himself, he knew speaking Spanish in Sendak’s presence was bad. Lance always guessed it was because he couldn't understand them, couldn't figure out what they were thinking. While that was a good guess Lance also couldn't help but think that Sendak was just racist against Spanish people.

 

“Enough” his deep guttural growl in his sentence has Lance shivering as the two other men let him wither away on the dirty basement floor. Sendak nudges Lance onto his back and the feeling of dried blood pooling by his nose makes his cringe. He hated the scent, the feel, and the soreness that came with disobeying the Galra. “So, talking…”

 

“I won't disobey the Galra, they protect me.” Lance coughs out with a hoarse voice from crying.

 

“And?” Sendak is egging him to continue, Lance gazes at him through one swollen eye from a hard punch to the face he somehow managed to endure.

 

“And I am safe as long as I keep true to my duties and don't get caught.” Just as quickly as he was looking at the suited man, Lance is looking away. His hands turn into balled fists against the floor, containing an outburst that he refuses to have in front of these men.

 

“But what did you do? What almost cost you not only your safety, but your _family’s_?” Sendak is having fun with this, too much, Lance was easy to break mentally and it showed through the disappointed tone he takes when he answers.

 

“I was caught, I almost broke code. I'm sorry.” He mutters finally feeling the tears he'd held back come rushing out of him. One little mistake, and he could have cost his family their lives, he could have cost them their happiness, and what little freedom they have.

 

“Exactly, and next time?” Sendak is squatting to his height now as Lance manages to sit up fully.

 

“I-I won't be caught, I’ll be more careful, I was cocky and I let them get to me. I'm sorry, please forgive me.” He drops his head in front of Sendak who smirks and reaches out to ruffle his short brunette hair.

 

“Good boy.” The man chuckles and Lance leans into the soft touches as a sign of gratitude for the plush gesture. “I think you've had enough, little kitty.” Sendak stands and just as quickly as they were here, they're gone. Lance allows himself to flop back into the floor, he's far too tired to keep himself up. He lays there for a bit longer before footsteps are padding down to him. The figure stops and gasps softly before kneeling down to him.

 

“Oh, Lance,” his mom coos taking a wet rag to his dirty beat up face. He hisses in pain when the cool cloth makes contact with tender skin as his mother begin wipes away small bits of blood.

 

“Are the kids at school?” Lance mutters out the question, at least if the kids were in school, his uncles and aunts were gone too, off to work. His mother nods at his question. “Good.” He replies unable to contain the joy of knowing they weren't there to witness his pitiful state. Last thing he needed was an audience to witness this disaster.

 

“You need to quit this, I can't stand seeing you like this.” She mutters dabbing in certain areas where the skin has broken. Her accent is thick, and she has a hard time saying some words but Lance understands her just fine.

 

“Mamá you know I can't do that.” Lance grunts feeling a shock of pain shoot through his face as air hits a particularly fresh cut on his cheek. “They provide protection for us from other gangs as long as I don't mess up, and the money's good, too good to quit.” Lance chuckles softly closing his eyes and feeling himself grow relaxed from his Mother’s soothing gestures.

 

“Lance, no amount of money in the world is worth more than you, please, you need to stop this-” his mother begins tearing up looking down at her twenty one beat up boy. He looks so fragile and so soft, and she worries one day the Galra may break him, break him too far beyond repair.

 

“Someone's gotta pay off dad’s debt.” Lance chuckles sitting up slowly his mother pulls him close allowing him to rest his head against her chest. Much like a baby the sound of his mother’s heart beat is enough to cure Lance of his ailments.

 

“I'm so sorry Lance, you shouldn't have to deal with this.” She nuzzles his hair holding him so tight it physically pains him, he doesn't say anything about it. He just lets her hug him, because he knows she needs this just as much as he. She needed to be able to feel her baby boy alive and well, needed to feel him.

 

“Mom, I’m fine” He grumbles trying to ease his mother. Though his attempts to ease her were in vain due to his sour tone he takes. Lance was more than aware of the sacrifices he had made over the years, and grew rather bitter about them. He made sure to voice this often enough to his fellow prostitutes when he was out of the house. Lance was mainly upset about his father for his gambling addiction. Lance believed they could be a normal family, all up until he borrowed two million dollars then ran away, leaving them to pay his debt.

 

“You...stupid boy, let's get you out of these clothes.” She sighs and pulls him to his feet, Lance gets up slowly favoring his right leg over his left due to the bruises. His right side received far more damage, it's easy to tell with the way his leg swells and throbs. Lance doesn't respond to his mother’s words, simply lets her help him upstairs to his room. She begins to undress him as soon as he's in the comfort of his own room, and begins to cleans off every injury she comes across when he's down to his boxers. By the time she helps him get fully dressed in his sleep wear Lance is dead tired. She can tell by the way he sways slightly and his eyes droop when he tries to stay up. “Sleep, Lance, I'll take care of this.” She states.

 

“No, mama, it’s my mess, I’ll clean up.” he grumbles, she gives his ear a teasing tug.

 

“I said sleep, let your mother handle this.” She responds pushing him gently to lay down. He complies with her actions as she sits on the bed next to him giving his head a few reassuring pets before he's dozing off. His entire body is lax as her nails scrape over his scalp and lull the boy to sleep. Once his breathing has evened out and he is resting Lance’s mother picks up his dirty clothes and brings it downstairs to the laundry. The smell of sex, cigars, and blood stick to the fabric and she does not want it in her house. She can't handle the scent of Sendak’s expensive cigars, or the sweat of sex, moreover she couldn't handle the stench of blood. Once at the laundry room she fixes his clothes--so they're no longer inside out--before tossing them in the wash

 

“Someone up there please help my boy.” She sighs looking to the ceiling, she's tearing up, but refuses to let her tears spill over.. His mother reaches into his pockets pulling items out so they don't get stuck in the washer, finding unused condoms and wrinkled dollar bills, and more importantly a call card. She throws the now empty pair of jeans into the wash as she reads over the card carefully.

 

_Paladin Police Department Private Contact Card._

 

She reads the header before moving down to the numbers. Police Chief Shirogane Takashi, and commissioner Allura Albright are the names and numbers listed upon the card. Lance’s mother reads over the card once more before sticking the card in her pocket. If her son won't do anything about his dismal future then she would have to.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith ran his hands over his face as he lazily sat at Allura’s desk playing secretary for the day. Shiro had demanded that she go home after he noticed just how tired she was and promised he'd get Keith to finish her files for her while he ran his rounds. Keith picked up the next file and opened it revealing a tan face and messed up brunette hair and a smug grin over his features.

 

_Lance Sanchez Hernan McClain_

 

The boy’s file was fairly thin, he hadn't been arrested for more than prostitution so it was safe to say the boy was fairly good under social standards. However he wasn't someone you'd want to consult with if you had known his previous history. Keith observed his file a moment longer letting curiosity overtake him. Lance was roughly the same age as he, a few months older, and was 5’9” (6’3”with his heels on). The man lived a little on the edge of San Bernardino, not an ideal place to live crime wise. Thinking about the man made Keith sneer, he couldn't understand him or why he did anything. How he could be so kind; yet snarky, and how he could be so thoughtful, yet a total idiot all at the same time.

 

Keith immediately shut the file the moment the door open, he wasn't quite sure why but something about looking at the file felt wrong. Perhaps it was because he wasn’t supposed to-do more than read the name and sort them alphabetically.

 

“Hey, Keith, Allura told me about the Galra lead you guys might have found, anything on my brother?” Pidge asked sitting down across from him. Their eyes shone behind large owl like glasses that helped hide growing bags under their eyes. Pidge almost never left the building except to conduct more Galra related research and to eat occasionally. The technician in front of him had such high hopes of finding their family, but no evidence could support the fact Matt was even alive, however they never gave up.

 

“Sorry, the lead was dead, nothing much.” He muttered apologetically. Pidge turned their eyes down for a moment, disappointment clear in hazel eyes.

 

“What's the name of the guy?” They ask, leaning up against the desk.

 

“Lance McClain, Allura has his file if you decide you wanna look at it.” Keith shrugs putting Lance’s file away.

 

“Alright, yeah, thanks.” They mutter once more before walking out of the room. Keith understood the pain Pidge was going through, he experienced it for a year when Shiro underwent the Kerberos undercover mission. The pain he felt couldn't be compared to Pidge’s on any scale, their brother has been missing for months after Shiro was found. At least he knew Shiro was alive now, there wasn't much evidence to support that Matt was alive. Keith leaned back in Allura’s large swivel chair to relax himself a little. Organizing files were a hassle and way too boring for Keith’s taste. He'd rather be out in the field doing something, but he knew this was a good benefit to Allura who desperately needed the rest. As Keith worked away at the files Allura’s private line rang, Keith stared at the landline for a moment before groaning and answering the device.

 

“Paladin Police Department, Allura’s private line, this is Keith speaking.” He almost mutters into the line.

 

_“Hello? This is Sofia Sanchez, I’m calling on my son’s behalf.”_

 

The woman’s accent is thick, Keith can barely make out what she's saying. He isn't sure exactly how she attained the number for Allura’s private line, but if she was given a call card he wouldn't question it.

 

“I apologize, Allura is not in the office at the moment, can you call back another time?” He asks, as he opens another file.

 

 _“Please, this is urgent, I don't know if they may hurt him anymore tonight, please.”_ She's almost crying into the line and Keith for the life of him can not refuse.

 

“What's your son’s name?” He asks, he really shouldn't be taking on any more cases than he already has, but the woman seems distressed.

 

 _“Lance McClain”_ she replies and Keith instantly straightens in his chair. “ _Please, he won't call, but I'm so worried about him and my entire family, there has to be something you can do?”_ She sounds as if she was crying. Keith stands immediately.

 

“Your son, would he be willing to answer some questions if me and my partner come down there?” He asks, there's silence at the end of the line for a moment.

 

“ _I believe so, but you can't come in uniform,_ they _might be watching the house.”_ She mutters into the line before the faint sound of moving curtains can be heard in the background.

 

“Understood, me and my partner will be down there as soon as possible.” He states before hanging up the line. Keith bolts from

The desk over to Shiro’s office.

 

“Got a lead on the Galra, McClain might be willing to talk now, only problem if we go, we can't show up in uniform.” He states in a rushed voice. The excitement is getting to him, they finally have a direction they could go into for the case.

 

“Right, go home and change, bring me a pair of clothes and meet me back here, my car is out front we'll take that instead of the squad car.” He replies also standing from his chair. Shiro was more excited than Keith, finally being able to get somewhere in this investigation was all the man could ask for. Even if all Lance could do was tell them the names of some of the members it would be something for them to work off of.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance peeled himself from his bed and did nothing but stare at the empty wall for a minute before deciding to move. His body felt sore and gross all over, despite his mother’s attempts to rag him down before bed he still felt the stick of sweat pool under him. He would need a shower later.

 

“Mamá?” He called his pajama bottoms sliding against the floor, they were longer than he would have liked due to being a hand me down from his uncle, he wore them regardless since they were still in fairly good shape. Lance descended the stairs to the living room and could vaguely make out chatter from the kitchen, along with the strong aroma of coffee. Lance pushed himself towards the room yawning softly. “Mamá, you made coffee? I want some too.” He grumbles before stopping in his tracks. Sitting at his table, casually sipping coffee with his mother were Shiro and Keith. His eyes narrowed in on the two officers. “What are _they_ doing here?” He sneers in their direction.

 

“Lance, this is officer Shirogane Takashi, and Keith Kogane, they offered help, but they need information.” His mother states as she reaches for his hand rubbing a smooth thumb over his knuckles. Lance clasps onto her hand while holding his gaze with them both.

 

“No, if I tell them anything something could happen to you guys.” Lance’s response is immediate and to the point. “It's not that I don't want to help it's that I _can't_.” He responds putting emphasis on the word so they could maybe get the point he's trying to make.

 

“Lance, your mother has already offered us help, she mentioned Sendak, your ‘boss’ and what he did to you today. We can take this gang down if you just give us a couple names, and maybe some information on their base.” Shiro states with a pleading look, Lance sucks in a breath and grips tighter at his mother’s hands. If they already have Sendak’s name he's bound to be killed, no doubt about it, anymore information and his entire family could be put in danger.

 

“You guys are seriously getting me into some deep shit already, I didn't even say anything and they still beat me! I can't help yo-” his sentence is interrupted by the squeeze of his mother’s hand.

 

“Lance, If you can't find it in your heart to do it for them, then do it for me. I can't stand seeing you this way, it pains me so much my son.” she takes on her motherly voice which causes to Lance look away with a shame. He can't believe they got his _mom_ to pressure him, even more so he can't believe how much it's working.

 

“Ma, please, stop.” He mutters, pulling her close to give her a tight hug, she wraps her arms around his middle sobbing into his pj shirt. Keith watches as Lance hugs his mother, calming her down almost instantly. He's petting her long brown hair back to further calm the storm, Keith was surprised at how mature Lance could be in situations like this. So far all he had seen from the male was sarcasm and attitude. Lance had so many sides to him, Keith wasn't sure what to make of it.

 

“Lance please.” She mutters once more, causing him to sigh softly, his eyes divert to the officers across the table from them.

 

“Fine, I'll help on one condition,” Lance’s voice is solid and sends a shiver down their spine from how serious he is, “absolutely no harm is to come to my family. If you can promise them protection, then I can promise answers.” He responds quickly. Both officers nod.

 

“You have our word.” Shiro responds, Keith sits there mildly at awe. It's small, almost unnoticeable from anyone else, but Keith is aware. Lance doesn't even bargain for protection for himself, only his family and loved ones. Keith mentally scrunched his nose at how selfless this boy can be. It's endearing and sickening at the same time. Keith couldn't doubt that he would undeniably do the same for Shiro if the roles were reversed though. Lance sits across from them and fixes his gaze to the police officers.

 

“ _Then, let's get started shall we?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen = please stop 
> 
> I don't speak spanish and know very little, so if I use any incorrect forms please don't hesitate to call me out on my spanishdict.com translated bullshit. (at least I'm not using google translate lmao).


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Due to my indecisive ass deciding I could do more with this story if some factors were left out, I decided to restart this entire work. I will be leaving this up for a week for those that want to read the new chapter. However I will be creating a new story, same plot line and I do hope more will read it and it will be more centered around Klance with the new changes. The changes are far too extravagant to rewrite and update this work so sadly I will have to create a new one. Thank you for all your kind comments and approval but I feel I could do so much more with this story and I hope to receive the same positive feedback on the other version. 

For any questions or suggestions pertaining to the story or one of my many stories feel free to contact me via Email or DM on instagram. 

Lancelotv01@gmail.com   
or   
@ya_boi_skinny_Lance on instagram 

thank you again for reading. 

Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates should happen at least once a month.  
> feel free to contact me via Instagram or Email!  
> LancelotV01@gmail.com  
> @ya_boi_skinny_lance  
> @lancelotv01


End file.
